


The Defender - A Shovel Knight Novelization

by StarDestroyer81



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDestroyer81/pseuds/StarDestroyer81
Summary: Shovel Knight, after personally storming The Tower of Fate and venturing to its top, meets his rival, Black Knight, of whom he first crossed shovels with many a time ago. Black Knight is furious in Shovel Knight's inability to listen to his pleas to turn back, but things take a turn for the worst when the vile Enchantress makes herself known.
Kudos: 3





	The Defender - A Shovel Knight Novelization

**Author's Note:**

> [MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SHOVEL KNIGHT: SHOVEL OF HOPE AHEAD]
> 
> This is a novelization I wrote of the infamous final fight against the supercharged Black Knight in Shovel Knight: Shovel of Hope! I wrote the original version to this back at the start of 2020, and after a year's worth of improving in my writing, I figured I would return to it, sprucing it up accordingly as well as also novelizing the battle's aftermath. It isn't very often I write something as serious as this scene is, so hopefully I did alright and it makes for a good read!
> 
> The first image in this novelization was lovingly crafted by the amazing unintentional-gadgets, the remaining screencaps I've taken myself!

The ascent up the Tower of Fate's exterior was arduous.

Hordes of shapeshifting samurai armed with versatile weaponry, false floors, treacherous leaps of faith and entire fragments of the Tower itself that moved vertically in hopes to crush anything unlucky enough to traverse under them carelessly were but a few of the tricks The Enchantress had up her sleeve to prevent adventurers from plundering her edifice. Her deathly traps were certainly more than enough to scare away even the most stalwart of crusaders...

But Shovel Knight, ever determined on finding his beloved Shield Knight, pressed on.

He had been venturing up the Tower's side for what felt like hours. He had scaled the fortress's exterior through heavy rainfall, fought foes both familiar and new, took a hazardous detour through the interior, and just barely dodged his demise more times than he would have liked. When it came to a 'No Trespassing' mindset, The Enchantress meant business.

But he couldn't admit defeat now, not this far. From the day he crossed shovels with Black Knight in the Plains, Shovel Knight vowed that he would stop at nothing to take back his beloved Shield Knight from the vile clutches of The Enchantress, even if it meant he died trying.

He had journeyed through the vast halls of Pridemoor Keep, delved deep into the Iron Whale, kept his footing on the Flying Machine and bore the cold of the Stranded Ship— The Tower of Fate, to him, felt like a final evaluation of his might. The final stretch of the Tower's exterior wasn't too large of an obstacle, as it was merely a straight path with a jump here or there, though Goldarmors of all kinds and more of those strange samurai were sprinkled about his path. His real problem was the rain.

It was naught more than a light drizzle when he arrived at the Tower's base, but as time passed, the downpour intensified, so much so that it was tough to even see through the storm, making combat a near impossibility despite his greatest efforts. The further he traveled, though, Shovel Knight found that there were less and less minions to deal with, allowing him to slow his pace down a bit and take on the remainder of the path at a careful speed.

As if by coincidence, the rain began to die down the further along he went about the path ahead of him, just enough to where he could see his own hands in front of his face again—a welcome sight. Rubbing the rain out of his eyes, he could note a tall, imposing gate a short distance ahead of him. 

_That must be an entrance to the inside of the Tower_ , he thought, loosening his grip on his shovel blade, _I'd better tread carefully... there's no telling what that fiend has up her twisted sleeve..._

Before he ventured any further, Shovel Knight stopped on the spot, kneeling against the fortress's bailey to catch his breath. His travels to where he stood now had done him in but good, and to ensure he had enough vitality for whatever lay ahead, he rummaged through his belongings before taking out his prized Troupple Chalice.

It was filled to the brim with an Ichor of Renewal he had requested from the Troupple King before taking on the Tower, said to fully restore one's health no matter their condition. The king of the Troupples was a man—rather, _fish_ of his word—so Shovel Knight figured nothing too terrible could come out of trying it to see if it truly did work, but he didn't foolishly depend on it. Nevertheless, he tipped his head back and carefully drank the chalice's contents, before a refreshing feeling overcame his entire being, his wounds practically mending themselves. He hadn't felt this rejuvenated in a fortnight, and almost stayed situated for a moment more to seep in the feeling...

But he couldn't dally. He still was on the hunt for answers, and his onslaught against The Enchantress's greatest had only begun. After catching his breath, Shovel Knight once again returned to his feet, pocketing the empty chalice and readying his refined shovel blade. Whatever lay in front of him was no match for shovel justice. In the end, he would reign victor, taking back what the Tower had stolen from him. He was ready for anything— nothing would stand in his way.

Then, a voice.

"Shovel Knight."

The familiarity of the voice was enough to halt Shovel Knight in his tracks. He could swear he had heard that imposing yet squeaky tone of voice someplace before, and when the realization hit him full force, all he could do was groan in defeat. Squinting his eyes, he could just barely make out a figure with horns too large for his own good valiantly blocking him off at the gate, armed with a shovel of his own.

It was his rival. Black Knight.

"Have you not learned?" he chastised, slowly advancing toward his equal, his shovel tightly gripped in his hands, "Were our previous quarrels of no importance to you? I refuse to let my point go unheard of a third time; stop your meddling and turn back now!"

To show that he meant business, Black Knight, with practiced precision, spun his shovel blade once in a circle before aiming it at his cerulean cohort, his voice suddenly dipping into a more low, threatening tone of which Shovel Knight had never heard him use before, "This is your _last chance_."

Shovel Knight was silent for a moment. Black Knight was at no more of a fault than himself. Twice had the charcoal charlatan been trounced by shovel justice, yet he stood just as foolishly in front of him, preventing him from going any further. At least he had a reason to scale the Tower of Fate, to reclaim his lost other... so what was Black Knight trying to keep him from? It was a puzzling thought, but Shovel Knight wasn't here for mind games.

"Stand aside!" ordered Shovel Knight, slashing at the air with his shovel as a warning, "I mean no disrespect when I say this, Black Knight, but I do not want to engage in battle with you once more! I refuse to! You and I have no reason to fight!"

"FOOL!" beckoned Black Knight. It was tough to read his expression behind that dark helmet of his, but Shovel Knight could practically see him grit his teeth in frustration. "Your attempts of heroism are admirable, but try as you may, your quest is fruitless! You _can't_ reach her!"

" **SILENCE!** " Shovel Knight shot back instantly, causing Black Knight to fall into a hush. He didn't come this far to accept the fact that Shield Knight was truly gone for good, and would have none of Black Knight's nonsense. "The Enchantress's so called 'invincible army of knights' succumbed easily to the taste of shovel justice, and if it must be, then I will prove myself to you but once more. I will reach her, Black Knight, even if I have to go through you!"

A light tremble overcame Black Knight, as though he was mortified by the fact that he had run out of options. There was nothing left for him to do than to keep Shovel Knight away by force. But before either of them could make a move, a brilliant flash of violet— coincidentally sided with the perfect timing of a nearby lightning strike—swept the knights off their feet, catching both by complete surprise. When the harsh light subsided, the knights stumbled back to their feet, confused as to what could have caused the interruption.

Then, they looked up.

This was Shovel Knight's first time seeing The Enchantress in her entirety up close. He had only ever seen her in person from a distance, from he and Black Knight's last battle just outside Polar Knight's tundra, and before that, all Shovel Knight had to go off of regarding her appearance were vague descriptions from those who had supposedly once seen her. Suffice to say, her very presence intimidated him.

Silently, the sorceress turned to face the cerulean cavalier. Her face was cold and scornful, as if she was judging him for even considering meddling about in her domain. Though, there was something oddly familiar about her features... Shovel Knight couldn't quite place it. She glared at him for a prolonged moment before shifting her gaze to Black Knight, her expression softening.

"Black Knight," she spoke gently, her uncomfortably soothing voice being enough to send a shiver down Shovel Knight's spine, "Have you been guarding my tower? Have you finally decided to join us?"

Black Knight only stared up at her defiantly, motionless as he begrudgingly allowed her to continue.

"You know, it was always clear to me that you've wanted to join our ranks, your pathetic attempts to hide it notwithstanding. There is no reason for you to continue on with this act, so you may as well cease this 'lone wolf' personality you've come to grasp. Come, Black Knight... as my loyal ninth knight... you may kneel before me and pledge your loyalty now."

Black Knight remained unmoved. The only reply The Enchantress was met with was the sound of light thunder in the distance, the rain that had pursued for as long as Shovel Knight could remember aiding it. Shovel Knight was quick to notice that Black Knight's gaze had lowered to the brick path they stood on, and could just barely hear him give a huff. Then, another.

"For the last time," Black Knight quivered, his voice suddenly rising to a raging scream, "I answer to _NO ONE!_ "

Black Knight's incessant shout echoed through the entire keep, ringing two or three times before fading away forever into the rain. It was so loud that surely even those at the Armor Outpost could have heard him. Shovel Knight began to grow incredibly uncomfortable with the current circumstance— Black Knight had just refused an order from The Enchantress. The Enchantress! With Black Knight's clear refusal of her order, his very life was at stake... Shovel Knight knew of the powers The Enchantress was capable of: she could outright kill him then and there. Fearful for Black Knight's life, he closed his eyes, expecting the worst to fall upon his equal at any moment...

But The Enchantress said nothing. 

Somehow, The Enchantress staying completely silent was a thousand times more frightening than if she had shouted back at Black Knight. His refusal resulted in an expression The Enchantress wore that neither of the knights could place. Was it sorrow? Humility? She just looked... blank. Something was brewing in that twisted mind of hers, and it couldn't be anything good.

She closed her eyes.

"Very well." The Enchantress finally spoke, lightly shaking her head. "It was foolish of me to think that I would receive a confirmation from someone as steadfast as you."

The Enchantress now had Shovel Knight and Black Knight's full attention at this point, the former too intimidated to even look at her after Black Knight had given her a piece of his mind. She seemed to be taking his declination lightly... _uncharacteristically_ lightly.

"Though your answer was made clear... here is a tiny taste of the power you've spurned." The Enchantress hissed, reeling her arms back as a wretched, blazing magic materialized from her palms. Shovel Knight winced. He wanted to look away, but couldn't, his eyes locked on Black Knight. The rival had began to quiver in his boots, realizing the finality of the situation as he hurriedly tried to turn tail... 

But the rival wasn't fast enough to escape fate.

" **NO!** " shrieked Shovel Knight, having no choice but to watch Black Knight get flung far backward from The Enchantress's dark magic, colliding back-first against the gate with a hard slam as he fell on his front. When the flames subsided, The Enchantress returned her arms to her side, watching the fallen knight with no remorse. And without another word...

She was gone.

" _Black Knight!_ " Shovel Knight cried, running over to the dark knight's aid, kneeling down to his level as he flipped him over onto his back, "Are you alright?! Oh, by the gods, please tell me you're alright!"

Black Knight remained limp, without so much as a pained cough in response.

Shovel Knight's breath began to falter. As much as he wanted to deny it, there wasn't any other explanation: he had just witnessed the demise of a fellow practitioner of shovelry... and he didn't do a single thing to try and prevent it.

"... damn it," Shovel Knight cursed at himself under his breath, collapsing over the chest of his fallen mutual, "Damn it all."

He _knew_ he shouldn't have selflessly scarfed down that ichor from earlier, but now he wasn't even sure if it would have helped in a time like this. It just wasn't fair. With what he had just witnessed with his own two eyes, there was no telling what The Enchantress had done with Shield Knight... if she had done anything with her at all...

Black Knight gave a faint twitch, startling Shovel Knight. Warily, he backed up from Black Knight, allowing him space to breathe... but it was when he began to move again, Shovel Knight could tell that something wasn't quite right.

He rose from his pained stupor almost... ethereally, and his once dark armor gave brief flashes of the same purple hue as the magic The Enchantress had struck him with. Once he had returned to his feet, Black Knight stared Shovel Knight down, moving not a single muscle as Shovel Knight, still on his knees, watched from a short distance, ever bewildered.

"... Black Knight...?" Shovel Knight whispered.

Suddenly, with one swift swing, Black Knight struck the side of Shovel Knight's helmet with the blade of his shovel at an impossible velocity, knocking the cerulean coward down with a hard slam, dragging him on his side for a few feet.

Shovel Knight groaned in pain, his ears still ringing from the blow. What had The Enchantress wrought upon whom he once considered his equal? The thought tore at him tried to return to his feet, but to no avail. During his struggle, the rain had once again picked up, now coming down even harder than before. Between that and the horrible pain he was in, it was hard to make anything out.

What he _could_ make out was Black Knight horrifically sprouting a pair of large, griffoth-like wings from his armor, a light laugh overcoming him before spurning into a wild, uncontained cackle. He slowly used them to take flight, ascending over Shovel Knight menacingly before beckoning to him with his shovel again.

"I WARNED YOU TO **STAY AWAY!** "

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Black Knight returned to the earth with another loud slam, crunching the wings he once used to his advantage under his dead weight. Not even the mightiest of powers The Enchantress had cursed him with were enough to stop the hero of shovelry, of which he learned in yet another humiliating defeat.

He was in such agonizing pain that he couldn't leap up and run off in embarrassment like he had their past two quarrels— he could hardly even push himself up with the palms of his hands, weakly letting himself collapse to the rainy floor in defeat. He was surprised he had enough strength to even hear oncoming footsteps, undeniably from that fool Shovel Knight. Black Knight honestly expected him to finish him off with another blow...

But Shovel Knight only offered his hand.

Black Knight wasn't even sure if he wanted to accept the assistance after being trounced the way he had, but in the end, he knew staying put wouldn't do him any good. He meekly offered his own hand to the cerulean cavalier, who helped hoist him up onto his knees.

"Black Knight," Shovel Knight said gently but sternly, "This has gone far enough. _Too_ far, I'd even say. Whatever you've been trying to do, you can't reach her."

Hearing Shovel Knight utter the same words that he himself had uttered before their battle felt like a blow to the gut. How stupid was Shovel Knight? Black Knight wasn't in any hurry to go and find Shield Knight—he already knew where to find her. After all, they had both just seen her already... though not in the form they were hoping for.

He gave a cough. "Ugh... untrue to your naivety... you may be right. For all we know, she may already be lost..."

Black Knight hacked up another cough, having to gasp for air afterward, only furthering the worry of the already distraught Shovel Knight.

"But I refuse to let go of hope. Surely, by now I would pray, you see who I'm trying to save?" Black Knight strained, using the last of his energy to raise his voice.

Shovel Knight fell silent. This entire time, he was hoping it was nothing more but a nonsensical thought, but it was clear to him in the moment. Shield Knight was The Enchantress. He didn't know how, nor did he understand why, but suddenly he grew doubtful of the journey that lay ahead of him. How would he possibly try and take down the sorceress, knowing she possessed the same spirit as the one he once fought alongside?

"... I do." Shovel Knight returned, no louder than a whisper, taking another moment to try and search for a solution... perhaps Black Knight knew something. "Do you know of any way to bring her back?"

"I haven't tried anything beyond words," Black Knight replied, shaking his head, "Her magic is simply too powerful, even for a seasoned warrior such as myself... to tell the truth... I just didn't have the courage to try anything more."

Shovel Knight was taken aback by Black Knight's words. Since their introductory brawl, Shovel Knight saw Black Knight as a ruthless lonesome who refused to go by anyone's word but his own, and here he was admitting that he lacked the courage to try and further uncover the truth about Shield Knight. It was a side of him that Shovel Knight had never seen before.

"Go!" Black Knight suddenly shouted, catching Shovel Knight off guard, "My efforts were futile, but you still have a chance yet to succeed where I failed. You have to take Shield Knight back by your own hand, regardless of what she throws at you... only then will the plains ever see the light of day again. Just... don't hurt her, lest you'll have to answer to me."

His mission was as clear as day, and he was certainly capable of doing so, but Shovel Knight was beginning to have second thoughts about... well, everything. He knew words alone wouldn't do him any good, so what else was he to try? Perhaps he would think up an alternative as he ventured deeper into the Tower of Fate...

"Will do," Shovel Knight eventually spoke once more, and as if on cue, the large gate Black Knight once blocked off began to open vertically, allowing entrance to anyone foolish enough to step inside. Shovel Knight knew what had to be done, and bidding Black Knight farewell with a silent nod, he advanced through the open gate, shovel at the ready.


End file.
